


Text Tease

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Wrote this for tumblr and I liked the way it turned out so I’m sharing it here too.Mature mostly Just for languageEddie teased Buck at the most inopportune  times..if Eddie wants to play ok two can play at this game
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Text Tease

Buck and Eddie have been dating for a few months. They have rules regarding when sexual things can and can not happen. Eddie likes to push it get Buck alone, all riled up, and ready to go only to be teasing him and tell him it can’t happen because they have rules for a reason. Eddie loves to tease Buck at the worst times. Usually it’s at work, but it’s just any inopportune time.

So Buck had decided two can play at this game. Eddie started it and Buck is certain he knows how to finish it. The entire 118+ their significant others were all together for a game night. Eddie was hosting and Buck went in the kitchen to grab some more drinks.

Eddie looked down at the new text he’d just gotten.

Buck: this kitchen counter is so nice, but you’d probably like it better if I was on top of it.  
Eddie just laid his phone down and pretended nothing happened, but Buck knew Eddie and knew exactly how to get to him. Buck returned to the living room only to “accidentally” spill a beer all over himself.

“I’ll be right back. I need to get changed.” Buck smiled sending Eddie a sultry look. Buck disappeared and a few moments later Eddie got another text from Buck.

Buck: Come to our room. I’ll get on my knees for you, but I won’t be the one begging.  
It was taking too long so Buck tried another text that he was certain would work.

Buck: you gonna come in here and fuck me, or do I have to do it my self?  
He also added a picture. It was of himself holding up a dildo with a pouty look.

Buck was waiting on the bed In his boxers as heard Eddies voice loudly say he had to use the bathroom. It was barely 30 seconds later and Eddie was ontop of him pinning him to the bed, grinding on him. Buck was enjoying it obviously, but he couldn’t get too lost in the moment he waited until he could feel Eddies boner against his thigh, he heard the desperate noises escaping him. Buck took control flipping their position. He climbed off of Eddie and out of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Eddie whined.

“Sorry Eddie remember we have rules for a reason.” Buck smirked before pulling on some very loose fitting sweats and a t-shirt.

“Fuck you.” Eddie hissed.

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Buck smiled.

Eddie groaned.

“Sorry babe not now, but later.” Buck said before exiting the bedroom.

——————————

After everyone left Buck pulled out the iPad he’d had set up on the TV stand to record Eddies reaction. Buck began laughing.

“What?” Eddie sighed.

“Look at your face!” Buck laughed as he showed Eddie what he looked like reading the texts.

Eddie gave him the dad look. It just screams “knock it off”.

“Oh so only you can be a tease huh??” Buck chuckled.

“You love it.” Eddie smirked.

“Yeah, but I’d rather not have all the teasing.” Buck said.

“You know why I like to do it?” Eddie asked.

“You like to make me suffer?”

“It’s hard for me too, but no it’s not to make you suffer. I just love to know you’re waiting for us to get some alone time, and you can’t wait to get your hands on me the first moment possible.”

“Well when we’re home we don’t have as many rules...I mean other than not until we know Chris is asleep.” Buck said.

Eddie smiled softly at Buck.

“What?” Buck asked.

“You called my house ‘home’?” Eddie grinned.

“It’s um it’s uh your home.” Buck stammered.

“Hey.” Eddie said softly while gently touching Bucks cheeks. Buck looked up eyes meeting Eddies. “I like the sound of that. My home being your home. I mean you’re rarely at your apartment as is, and since this already feels like your home we might as well make it official. Move in.”

Bucks heart was pounding. He hadn’t felt so happy in such a long time. The way Eddie was looking at him was everything, and he never wanted the moment to end.

“I can’t wait to move in.” Buck said before pulling Eddie in for a kiss. It was only soft and sweet for a moment. It quickly deepened into a rough, dirty, passionate kiss.

“So we have our house to ourselves for the rest of the night. Did you still want me to fuck you.” Eddie panted.

“Our couch or our bed?” Buck whispered.

“Bed. Bed for sure.” Eddie said pulling Buck down the hall to their bedroom.


End file.
